Jekvin Coalition
The Jekvin Coalition was the first created during the Year of Devastation to combat The Starfleet Conspiracy. When the war was over though The Jekvin Coalition was not discontinued rather it seemed reinforced especially when AulTech took over the IFP military. Knowing a war was coming Captain Jekvin the founder of the Jekvin Coalition began a Military build up be able to put a stop to AulTech should it or any other corporation attempt to due more than produce goods. When the Corporate War began the Coalition rushed to the aid of the Uranians who became their main source of raw materials and ships. The Jekvin Coalition The Jekvin Coalition is the largest unified group of once adversaries and friends who have joined together to defeat the Corporate Rule. Even before the Uranians joined the coalition, the Jekvin coalition was already very large and technologically advanced. Setting up their headquarters underneath the Omega Quadrant beneath the center of the galaxy to avoid detection by many galactic sensors even the UGI's. This was due to the intense gravity of the blackhole at the center of the galaxy. One of the founding rules of the Jekvin Coalition is that we are all in this together, if we share technology we share all its secrets we hold nothing back. Otherwise we will not survive the next era, for it will be a reign of fear. The Merging A year before the Corporate War the Uidine opened a Quantum Sigularity into the coaliation's space. Prepared for an attack ships move into postion however the Uidine (species 8472) said that they were wanting to join as the other Udine had banished them for their feelings toward the galaxy. Agreeing that when the time was right they would welcome them into the IFP but for now they would have to be part of the coalition. The Uidine promised to share their Technological biotechnology in exchange for some place to live on. On and off there were disputes but eventually the Uidine swore allegiance to Captain Jekvin and the coalition. Later they became great allies and even later many befriended other members of the Coalition. The Merger Borg When AulTech invade the UGI during the last two years of the Corporate War Admiral Nathanials contacted the UGI command and informed them on where they could join the Coalition. The merging of the Two superpowers made an example to the other resistance groups across the galaxy including the struggling Borg collective who was being crushed by Delta Quadrant AulTech forces. In a famous meeting between the Federations long term enemies The Borg joined the Coalition beign promised an end to agression by both species. QWhen the war was over the Borg split into two seperat faction The Loyalists and Mergers. The Merger were Borg decided to join the federation being able to successfully disable the loyalists ships. Ever since that day the remaining Borg in the Delta Quadrant eventually died out allowing for the New Borg to take on a new name called the Sybrin. They quickly grew into a Massive Collective loyal to the The Galacic Federation of Star Systems and became the first extragalactic explorers and Archacheologist under the GFSS. Category:Factions Category:Jekvin Coalition